


Tired Eyes

by The_Shy_One



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Coffee, Confessions, Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Hal was tired and doing his shift on monitor duty when Bruce brings coffee.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Tired Eyes

Hal was tired. That wasn’t a surprise to anyone who knew all facets of his life. And really, Hal knew that he wouldn’t have a normal sleeping schedule when being part of the Green Lantern Corps, putting in his hours at Ferris Aircraft and being semi available to the League for Earth ending events when he was back from OA. He was tired constantly, always needing a twenty-minute nap here and there to recharge and keep up with his life. 

But Hal knew that feeling, was well acquainted with it after years of living this way. This tiredness he was feeling currently was more demanding, desperately telling him that he just needed to find a dark room and crash onto whatever soft surface he could find. And Hal wanted to listen to demand, his eyes blinking at the screen in front of him since things weren’t registering as they should. He wouldn’t, it was his turn at monitor duty and he really wanted to get Bruce off his back about putting in his share of work for the League. 

But it was just tempting to lean forward on his hands and fall asleep like that, damn the consequences. He sighs, wondering where this sudden bout of tiredness came from. Hal got his usual amount of sleep when returning from Oa yesterday and Carol had given him a light working schedule today, so he shouldn’t be so tired. Especially not during monitor duty, the easiest thing to do being part of the League. 

Pressing the heel of his palm to his forehead, he hears the familiar footsteps of Bruce’s specially designed boots making their way into the monitor room. It was a deliberate sound, one that Bruce only did to not scare the crap out of those who didn’t have super hearing. Turning his head, Hal sees that Bruce has two mugs of coffee - steam rising out of the top, which made Hal want to wrap his hands around it while drinking - and was heading towards Hal with a neutral look. 

“Am I dreaming or are you bringing me coffee?” Hal said, a teasing tone easy to pull out despite his weird feeling of tiredness. 

All he got in reply was,’  _ Hmm _ ,’ as Bruce hands him a mug. Hal stares at the other man for a moment before shrugging and taking a sip. It was hot and the perfect mixture that Hal made for himself. 

Bruce, being the stalker he was, of course, knew how Hal took his coffee. He could forgive it this time since it was a godsend currently, perking his brain out of its weird tired slump. 

“So, feeling kind or are you here for something else?” He asks. Looking up from his mug, he sees that Bruce is frowning. “What, am I offending you for enjoying coffee?”

“No,” Bruce says. He pulls down his cowl, showing black hair that’d become mussed up from the action. It also shows that Bruce was also tired with his eyes half-lidded and blinking as if to stay awake. 

Hal sighs and takes another sip. “Spooky, do I have to have that butler of yours drag you to bed?”

Bruce scrunches his face at this question. It was adorably paired up with the mussed up hair which caused Hal to smile into his mug as he took another sip. “Alfred doesn’t need to drag me to bed, Jordan.”

“Your tired eyes suggest otherwise, but what can I say to the man who stays up all night as a hobby.” 

“Not a hobby,” Bruce says petulantly and Hal couldn’t contain the smile this time around. 

“Right, right, my bad. You're after school activity.” Hal said, his smile turning into a smirk when Bruce shoots him a glare. 

“Now you’re being ridiculous.”

“Spooky, I’m always ridiculous according to you. Just accept my tired ass attempts at conversion or leave me to finish my shift here.”

Bruce doesn’t answer. But he also doesn’t leave, which Hal takes as the perfect time to launch into a rambling tale about the plane Carol had him test today. Bruce doesn’t say anything, only continues to stand by Hal and take a sip of his coffee. 

The surprise comes when Hal experiences an unexpected yawn and Bruce presses a kiss to his forehead after it happens. Bruce doesn’t look surprised while Hal feels as if his whole world suddenly tilted.

Another kiss pressed to his forehead and Hal asked,” Feeling touchy, Spooky?” as he puts his mug on the monitor. 

“Yes.”

“I’m guessing it’s because we’re both tired, right?”

Instead of a kiss this time, Bruce moves a hand through Hal’s hair, smiling softly at him. “Yes, that’s the only reason, Hal.”

“Can’t blame a man when other Leaguers have the phrase  _ ‘Stay out of their arguments,’ _ for the recruits when they see us arguing about battle plans,” Hal said. He moves a hand to try to fix Bruce’s hair, smiling softly s well when he sees Bruce leaning into his touch. “What was the change, Spooky?”

“Realized some things after the second day staying up. Knew I had to do something about it.” Bruce offers up as an adequate explanation to Hal. Which, it probably was with that admission of not getting enough sleep.

“Alright,” Hal starts, still moving his hand through Bruce’s hair,” What does that mean for us, Spooky?”

“Whatever you want to do, Hal. You can either accept or reject my confession and I’ll fine be either way.”

“Less of a confession, more of a tired admission.”

Bruce scrunches his face up once more and Hal lightly chuckles. “Come on Spooky, you have to admit that it wasn’t really a worthy confession to a crush. My nephews have more finesse than you at this.”

“Are you going to stop?” Bruce asks, still glaring down at him.

“What do you think?” He shoots back, smiling.

“Do you accept it or not?”

Hal moves his hand from Bruce’s hair to the back of his neck and pulls him closer. A light kiss to Bruce’s forehead and he says,” I accept Bruce. Just make sure you keep giving me coffee on this shift.”

“As you wish.”

“Was that a Princess Bride reference?”

Hal doesn’t get an answer, only a forehead kiss as Bruce reaches for Hal’s mug. It was warm in his hands he wraps his fingers around it. Bruce takes a seat in the other chair, his mug in his hands as well.

Hal takes a sip, enjoying the view of a tired-looking Bruce with mussed up hair. He could get used to such a sight, especially since Bruce was unfairly handsome in almost everything look he donned.

Hal wonders how Bruce would look blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Did something fluffy since it's two weeks until the end of the semester for me! Cannot wait to be free since that means focusing on the bigger projects I have (including a BatLantern that takes place mainly in Batman the Animated verse since I recently watched the first season of that. I'm hoping to get enough chapters for it so I can post it.) 
> 
> Also, I couldn't resist putting in a Princess Bride reference, it just had to be done.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun one-shot to read! :D


End file.
